Danielle Ashton
The British Bluette Danielle Ashton moved into town with her Auntie Clara and became a student at Sweet Amoris High School. Danielle is a hardworking girl that enjoys adventuring and making new friends. She spends most of her time at school,'' at home with Clara or with her new friends. Personality Danielle is very sweet, friendly and cheerful girl. She gets along with most of her classmates and professors at school. She takes her school work seriously but is always open to being around her friends. She can become a bit anxious at times whenever a stressful situation starts to take course. If she’s not with her friends at ''Sweet Amoris, she’s with her Auntie Clara or reading different books. Appearance Danielle has wide round golden eyes and natural light blue hair that is styled in a stacked bob. The front is right above her shoulders and as the back just a little bit past her hair line. She has a slight tan from enjoying the outdoors. She also has faint scars along her legs due to her past. Most of outfits range between nice blouses to dresses to cozy sweaters depending on the season. Danielle is uncomfortable when her legs are exposed so she wears tights with most outfits that are showing them off. With every outfit, Dani will also wear corresponding accessories. (Headband, necklace and bracelets.) History Danielle Ashton is originally from a small town country side in Britain. She was an only child of Mary and Davis. Life was pretty good for the Ashton family until Mary starts having sudden strokes and later dies of an unexpected rare heart disease. This takes a large toll on Davis and Danielle. Davis goes into a depression and takes to drinking. With no other family around, the two only have each other. Danielle was 7 at the time so she did what she could to help around the house and slowly grew to fear her father. The mental abuse started within a month. The physical abuse didn’t start until 5 years after Mary’s death. Danielle went from a curious and welcoming child to keeping her eyes to the ground whenever out of the house. Nancy (next door neighbor) was an middle aged women that noticed Danielle’s change and contacted Clara who was building up new her fashion business in France. Clara came and took in the situation of her brother and niece. Taking it to court, Davis was sent to be put into 24/7 supervised treatment and therapy as well as handing over all custody of Danielle to Clara. Danielle was 12 years old when with Clara back to France. Dani goes through a emo phase entering this new middle school. At this point, things are really starting to get better. She makes friends with a small group of girls (Lucy in the mix) as well as a geeky little boy named Ken. As Danielle feels herself accepting her situation, Auntie Clara breaks the news that she bought her own new boutique for her fashion business…in a town over. Danielle wanted to start her new school on a good note as she felt more confidence in herself. She breaks from her emo phase and cuts her hair short. This time, excited to be put into a new situation with new people. Danielle and Clara move to a new town and Danielle starts attending Sweet Amoris High School where a new adventure starts. Relationships Auntie Clara Auntie Clara took custody of Danielle when Dani was turning 12 years old. Clara has been all over France since her college years. She's a fashion designer and owns her own business boutique in a nearby town. Danielle and Auntie Clara have a very laid back but loving relationship. Clara knowns she can't fill the shoes to be a mother to Dani but will do anything in her power to keep Danielle happy and comfortable. She is very supportive of Danielle's decisions and loves to listen to her talk about her day. Also loves to tease Danielle when it comes to boys. Nathaniel Danielle fell hard for Nathaniel on the first day of school. He was kind, helpful and seemed like the most responsible student at the school (thus far anyways). Their relationship slowly built up sexual frustration until around episode 21 were things started to get rough. After finding out that Nathaniel was in the middle of an abusive relationship, Danielle was very conflicted what to do. Kentin convinced her to call it into the services and to which Nathaniel freaks out on her. After a few days, Nathaniel apologizes and their relationship takes off from there, closer than ever. The two are currently dating but are keeping it on the down low for now. White Danielle loves cats more than any girl should. When Nathaniel took her with him to get White, she was beyond excited. She adores the small kitten and constantly asks Nathaniel about them. Castiel Castiel and Danielle did not get along at first. The two butted heads on a lot of subjects until after episode 17. Danielle empathizes with Cas and their relationship becomes that of an older brother vs younger sister. They don't see eye to eye on everything but that doesn't make one less than the other. They are normally teasing or passing sarcastic comments back and forth to eachother. Cas makes a comment to Dani that he likes her better "loosened up". Lysander Lysander and Danielle get along great together...too great. When Danielle meets Lysander, she admits to herself (and Clara) that she thinks Lysander is very attractive. But, Dani has been aware of her feeling for Nathaniel since the beginning and since they haven't faded it must mean something. Danielle unknowing friendzoned Lysbaby, brushing it off as a one way crush. What she didn't know is that Lysander returned the feelings. Cas often teases them with, "Get a room" or "So whens the wedding?". The two of them normally found talking about literature and the victorian era in general. Lysander still has feeling for Danielle (not that she knows though). Rosalya and Alexy These three have gotten along since the beginning. They can more often than not be found together during breaks or hanging out after school. Alexy and Dani are Snapchat and Vine buddies. They like snapchat anything and everything to one another as well as showing off funny vines they find. Rosa is more an Instagram girl were she posts events with her perfect boyfriend, food porn, and modeling outfits. The two bluettes comment and like all her stuff. Armin The thing is....Armin and Dani don't really get along that well. Armin is all about gaming, anime and pop culture references. Danielle doesn't like video games or anime and gets a little frustrated when Armin makes references. (Which is all the time. Armin only knows references.) The most they can talk about without being frustrated with eachother is funny vines that Alexy finds. In episode 28, Danielle encourages him to read the book that Nathaniel loans him which leads to a little simple talk. That's as far as they have gotten really. Violette Danielle and Violette met during episode 5 and have been good friends ever since. Violette was drawing in the garden when Danielle found her and decided to sit with her and catch up on some reading. They started to talk and ever since have gotten along. Danielle knows how shy Violette is and respects her space, which Violette appreciates. During episode 29, Violette stands up for Dani when Capucine tries talking behind her back. Danielle walks in on the incident and truly values their friendship. Ken(tin) Ken went to the same middle school as Danielle. They spent a lot of time together in those times and it was oblivious that Ken had a huge crush on Danielle back then. They conveniently move to Sweet Amoris together where they started a new school life. Danielle felt more comfortable with a recognizable face around so she was able to open up to the students. Then, Ken left for military school...and returned as a totally different person. Danielle isn't a big fan so they slowly stop hanging around eachother to Kentin's dismay. Kentin loses his feelings for Danielle quickly after this. Every once in awhile Kentin will act like his old self, which Dani appreciates. They become distant friends, but friends none the less. During episode 23, Danielle goes to Kentin for comfort, hoping to speak with the old friend she used to know. He encourages her to call it in and spends the rest of the day with her. She will be forever thankful for that. Amber Amber LOVES to bully Danielle in any way she can. At first, Dani took it seriously. Now Danielle sees Amber's bullying methods as they are. A way to get attention. Danielle pities Amber and tries to be open with her at times. So far, not much has been approved. Amber closes herself. Maybe one day she won't. Lucy Like Ken, Lucy went to middle school with Danielle. Back then they were part of a large girl group. The two of them were the closest out of the group and often hung around eachother. Danielle was sad to leave Lucy when she was getting ready to leave but Lucy promised to keep up to date with her. As Lucy starts coming back around, Danielle is both happy to see her friend but also a little irritated with her boy-crazy self. In episode 30, Lucy and Danielle spend the night together and they start picking up on old times. Priya Danielle is very cautious when first meeting Priya. And how could she not? Priya is smart, pretty and gets along with everyone. At least, that's how Danielle saw her as until they bonded more. Dani is totally oblivious to Priya's girl crush but Priya knows Danielle's feelings for Nathaniel so she doesn't push to where its uncomfortable. The two are good friends that love to talk about writing and reading books. Gallery Danielle Body.png Spring fling dresses dani.png DaniLoriSelfie3.png Omgstop1.png DaniXmasOutfit2.png Bluehairedduo2k16.png Danielle Ashton .png bluesoupsnap.png|Blue Soup Trio dani wiki.png|link=dani30daychallenage1 dani wiki4.png dani wiki5.png dani wiki6.png dani wiki2.png dani wiki3.png AU Headcannons Daniel Ashton Better known as Danielle's Genderbent. Daniel and Danielle may be the same concept but they are not totally like each other. Daniel is 6 ft in height and enjoys taking on crafting projects. (Mostly wood sculptures.) Like Dani, he enjoys being around his friends and helping others. Daniel is known in the Host Club as "the boy next door" type. He is often friendzoned by girls he likes so he becomes used to it, and will normally host with girls to give more an open ear and shoulder to lean on. That is, until one day he meets Mika. Daniel quickly takes a liking to her and gets flustered just being around her for too long. He picks up on readying "How to flirt" books in an attempt to impress Mika. He is also very close friends with Miko, which they are known as Blue Bro Duo. "Dani" Ashton Better known as Anti Dani. The background is the same as orginal Danielle except up until she moves in with Auntie Clara. Instead of the emo phase, Dani fills with rage that she can’t control due to her past. Or rather, doesn’t want to be in control. She picks on on video games (thanks to her therapist) and can be often found yelling at her consoles. Into Sweet Amoris, she becomes a thirsty hoe for both puss and dongs. She spends most her days in detention for getting caught having sex, flashing teachers/classmates, smoking pot or/and playing games during school hours. Definitely the type to curse in every sentence that probably doesn’t help teachers have any sense of hope for her. Also DO NOT call her Danielle unless you want your hair ripped out and a broken nose. Muiltcandyverse Lorretta Judith Pixton (MistressMonochome's Candy) Lorretta and Danielle are the best friends despite them being total opposites. Lori, as Danielle refers to her, is from America and didn't take too much time to learn much French before moving over with her father. Danielle offered to help her learn the language and culture better. For those of you that watch BuzzFeed or Just Between Us (on Youtube lol) Lori and Dani are pretty much Gabbi and Allison. * Lance Pixton '''is Lori's genderbent. The two...well, they haven't killed eachother yet. Lance wants to be with Dan so bad it's alittle painful. When the two are together, Lance always attempts to touch Dan which makes Dan pretty uncomfortable most of the time. '''Mika Doyle (mikamycandylove's Candy) Mika and Danielle are very close friends. They both are smart hardworkers that enjoy company of others. Danielle isn't the best with fashion or makeup so Mika (as well as Alexy) help her out and can be scene taking shop trips every now and then. Mika, Danielle and Alexy are known as Blue Soup Trio. (named officially by melodiahcandy.) * Miko Doyle '''Miko is Mika's genderbent. Danielle is as straight as a ruler (sadly) so she would have a hard time being with Mika in any other relationship than close friends...However. Miko is hot af and a sweetheart. ''(Can I even say hot af on a wiki article?...shrug.) ''The two of them would fit together nicely. As of right now Danielle become too flustered to even talk to him. He's just so handsome! They both can empathize with each other once learning about their abusive pasts with their fathers. '''River Stewart (le-candy's Candy) River and Danielle would get along after getting to know each other better. Danielle loves the outdoors and although she has never played baseball, she would love to learn if her friends are interested. Mimi Aiko (mcl-mimi's Candy) Mimi is a pure soul that needs protected. Dani and Mimi get along very well even though they do not know each other that well. Danielle hopes to get to know the shy girl better one day. Aleksandra Blue ( kame-kame-kame's Candy) Danielle and Aleksandra don't talk too often, but they get along well. Aleks, as Dani refers to her, takes a notice to Danielle's clumsiness. Since Aleks collects cute band aids, she's got Dani covered for when accidents happen. (Mun Note: I know there are way more of you so people feel free to message on Tumblr and I can always add your Candies relationships in. XD Thanks!~) Trivia * Danielle knowns English, French, and sign language. * Danielle's favorite season is Spring. * Danielle's favorite sweets are eclairs. Auntie Clara knows of a small bakery and will get them for Dani when she is feeling down. * Def a cat person * Danielle has a fear dogs. Especially big ones. * Danielle is ambisinister (which is being fairly clumsy when in use of using both hands at the same time) * Likes: Reading/Writting, Being with friends, being outside/going on walks * Dislikes: Disrespectful people, being alone Category:Candies D-M